cherryadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Darla Dimple/@comment-108.17.145.62-20171002194716/@comment-108.39.124.76-20190801235457
Everybody looked to see it was snowing outside. Amber was relieved and surprised, but she laughed as she embraced the snow as she stood in her yard with overjoy. "Where did this snow come from?" Atticus asked. "Amber...?" Darla came to her best friend's house. "Um... Do you see what I see?" "Uh-huh..." Amber laughed. "I just wanted to cool off and then this snow came from nowhere!" "Wait, you wanted to cool off and this snow appeared?" Atticus asked after coming outside. "I wonder... Amber, point one of your hands over to your right." 'Darla glanced to her big brother, but she saw that look in his eye and let him work. '"Which one?" Amber asked. '"Either one..." Atticus shrugged. "Uh, how about the hand you write with?" '"Hmm... My right hand." Amber said. '"Okay..." Atticus took her right hand gently, then looked at the palm, there was no star. "No, you're not a witch... You remind me of a book I once read though about Hans Christian Andersen's The Snow Queen... Amber, do you know any of your ancestry?" '"I know that I have very distant relatives from Europe," Amber replied. "One of them was from Russia biologically, the Grand Duchess Anastasia who was the Empress's granddaughter and her only living relative after Rasputin killed the others... Plus, I have ancestors from a land called Arendelle." '"Cool, alright, so then focus on making a snowman on your right hand, but without actually making it by hand." Atticus said. 'Amber slowly shut her eyes and concentrated as she let her right hand do as Atticus instructed to prove his theory and where he was correct as a snowman was built as if by magic. "A snowman..." Darla cooed. Amber came behind the snowman and made the twig arms dance as she made a goofy cartoonish voice. "Hi, Darla, I'm Olaf!" "Hello, Olaf, it's nice to meet you." Darla giggled. "Olaf?" Atticus asked curiously. "Yeah, I like that name..." Amber smiled as she had fun with Darla. "Uh, enjoy your snow day, girls..." Atticus chuckled, then went back inside the house. "Why is it snowing?!" Emily flailed out. "Winter's over!" "It's because Amber has powers of winter." Atticus told his mother. 'Emily looked to him. "Do you suppose Amber could be a descendant of Snow Queen Elsa and Princess Anna?" Atticus looked to his mother. "It actually reminds me of Hans Christian Andersen's The Snow Queen, I read that book at the orphanage once... I think I still have it, since I liked reading it so much, the caretaker let me keep it when Cinderella's father adopted me and Cherry." "That story is true," Emily said. "The Snow Queen's based off Arendelle's classical tale of long lost 2 sisters, one's a pure mortal is Anna and the other has the powers of winter since she was born with them is Elsa." "Wow." Atticus smiled. "It truly happened..." Emily smiled. "How do you know about it?" Atticus asked, curiously. "My father told us about it, he witnessed it himself." Emily explained. "Cool, maybe we should go and witness it ourselves." Atticus smiled. "Maybe..." Emily shrugged. "Mom, you know we can do that," Atticus said. "You let us do it to visit Aunt Athena." Emily sighed, remembering that. "I know..."'